El regreso de los especialistas
by ornament
Summary: Continuacion de Giros del Destino. 6 años han pasado, sucesos inesperados presagian la victoria de alguien. Los corazones volveran a latir por un solo deseo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I.**

-Después de destruir a Valtor y salvado a magics. Nadie sabe que sucederá ahora.-

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO APARECE**

Es una mañana tranquila en Alfea:

**Stella**: es increíble por fin nos vamos a graduar **(feliz)**

**Tecna**: por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Stella.

**Flora**: es cierto por esta vez tiene razón.

**Bloom**: bueno no pensemos eso por el momento disfrutemos de nuestros últimos días en la escuela.

**Musa**: es cierto después podremos, ahora seremos unas hadas, se imaginan ahora tendremos mas tiempo para estar con nuestras familias.

**Bloom**: eso es bueno para ustedes yo todavía no se donde están mis padres. **(Se entristece)**

**Layla**: lo siento Bloom, entonces regresaras a la tierra.

**Bloom**: solo por unos días después volveré, le hice una promesa a mi hermana, de que encontraría a nuestros padres y debo cumplir con lo que le prometí.

**Stella**: **(con una cara de niña traviesa)** además no puede dejar mucho tiempo solo a Sky no se lo vayan a quitar.

**Flora**: Stella por que dices eso **(regañándola)**

**Stella**: solo lo digo por Diaspora, recuerden que ella también anda detrás de él y nuestra amiga debe cuidar a su galán.

**Tecna**: aunque sabemos que Sky no haría eso, tienes razón recuerda lo que paso la otra vez logro controlarlo para que nos atacaran, lo único bueno fue que Stella gano su enchantix.

**Bloom**: bueno dejémoslo así, por cierto me tengo que ir

**Stella**: por que la prisa.

En eso se escucha el sonido de motos acercándose cuando mira se trata de los chicos. Las Winx se acercan a saludar a su novio

**Musa**: Riven. **(Lo abraza)**

**Riven**: Hola Musa. **(Le da un beso en la mejilla)**

**Flora**: que lindos se miran **(abrazando a Helio)**

**Stella**: a veces se me olvida que ustedes dos ya andan

En eso se chivean Musa y Riven todos se empiezan a reír. En eso alguien desde las sombras los vigila.

**Osai:** así que ellos fueron los que detuvieron a las fuerzas del mal que me predecedieron pero conmigo no podrán. Lo único que me preocuparía es que aun estuviera o existiera todavía la familia de Domino. Pero ellos ya no existen así que todo esto será mío.

Volviendo con nuestros héroes.

**Sky**: bueno si nos disculpan Bloom y yo tenemos que ir a un lugar.

**Bloom**: si nos vemos luego **(se sube a la moto)**

**Stella**: que les vaya bien y se portan correctamente **(todos se ponen a reír)**

**Bloom**: hay Stella. Nos vemos

Se van. El día sigue normal todos están felices por que por fin se van a graduar.

**Stella**: ese par no va a tardar en casarse.

**Flora**: Stella tu no cambias aunque tienes razón al paso que van.

**Stella**: me pregunto cuando le dirá Bloom a Sky cual es su verdadero origen.

**Timmy**: **(interrumpiendo)** por que dices eso Stella, cual es el origen o de donde viene Bloom que Sky no sepa

**Tecna**: no le hagas caso tu sabes como es Stella a veces dice cosas sin importancia o sin sentido y lo dice tan convincente que parece cierto.

**Timmy**: si tu lo dices.

**Flora**: bueno que les parece si hacemos algo divertido para no aburrirnos.

**Stella**: estoy de acuerdo.

Todos se van a platicar en parejas mientras tanto que estarán asiendo Bloom y Sky:

**Bloom**: y bien que me querías mostrar.

**Sky**: tranquila no comas ansias.

Después de unos momentos

**Sky**: bien llegamos

Es un hermoso prado con flores y animales muy hermosos.

**Bloom**: es hermoso. Pero ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

**Sky**: bueno lo que pasa es que le pedí a Timmy que buscara lugares muy parecidos a la tierra para que cuando nos separemos pueda sentir que estoy cerca de ti.

**Bloom**: Sky

**Sky**: no digas nada **(se acerca y la besa)**

**Bloom**: solo me iré por unos días tengo algo muy importante que hacer y no me puedo olvidar tengo que regresar solo arreglare unas cosas ahí. No podría dejarte solo mucho tiempo

**Sky**: en serio, **(feliz)** entonces soy muy importante para ti.

**Bloom**: desde luego eres el hombre que amo no podría estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti.

**Sky**: entonces eso es bueno para mí.

**Bloom**: claro pero no me vayas hacer lo de la otra vez.** (Seria)**

**Sky**: Bloom tu sabes que yo no lo hice por que quería, sino por que Diaspora me engaño y me hechizo. **(Triste)**

**Bloom**: **(riendo)** lo se solo te estaba jugando una broma **(corre)**

**Sky**: **(molesto)** vas a ver cuando te agarre.

Comienza a correr detrás de Bloom después de un rato la alcanza y se caen, el queda encima de ella.

**Sky**: sabes cada día que pasa te veo mas hermosa de cómo cuando te conocí.

**Bloom**: y tu cada día que pasa estas mas guapo.

Se besan después de un rato Sky va a dejar a Bloom a la escuela, este fue un día muy bonito para las Winx, lleno de cosas muy buenas para cada una.

Varios días después en Fontana Roja. Era una mañana tranquila cuando

**Sky**: que sucede Timmy

**Timmy**: no lo se los sensores detectan una fuerza maligna afuera

**Sky**: avisa a todos para que se preparen hay que descubrir quien es y que quiere

**Timmy**: atención a todos preséntense en el puente

Al rato llegan los demás

**Helio**: que es lo que sucede

**Riven**: quien nos ataca

**Sky**: eso es lo que vamos a averiguar

**Nabu**: tiene una fuerza mágica impresionante

**Sky**: que todas las naves salgan, se quien sea no podemos dejar que haga algo, ordena

**Timmy**: atención a todos inmovilicen al enemigo y tráiganlo para averiguar lo que desea

Las naves salen de Fontana Roja y rodean atacando al nuevo enemigo. Asiendo gala de su magia regresa a todos al interior de la escuela con solo pensarlo.

**Osai**: ha llegado el momento de tomar el control.

Pronunciando un hechizo provoca que todos los especialistas pierdan su memoria y no recuerden las cosas que han vivido. Después usando su magia desaparece a todos los que se encontraban adentro de Fontana Roja.

A la mañana siguiente:

**Tecna**: que fue lo que sucedió no comprendo donde están

**Musa**: nadie lo sabe e intentado comunicarme con Riven pero no lo e conseguido

En eso entra las demás:

**Flora**: que pasa Musa, Tecna por que tienen esas caras

**Bloom**: parecen preocupadas, no me digan que les faltan las maletas

**Layla**: que sucede cuenten

**Tecna**: lo que pasa es que ayer Timmy me había dicho que vendrían hoy y no lo he visto.

**Musa**: He tratado de comunicarme con Riven y no responde.

En eso

**Stella**: chicas ha sucedido algo terrible **(entra muy preocupada)**

**Todas**: que pasa **(asustadas)**

**Stella**: hoy en la mañana la señorita Faragonda fue a la escuela de los chicos

**Tecna**: y que de malo hay en eso

**Stella**: lo que pasa es que cuando llego no había nadie la escuela estaba vacía, y no hay rastro de los chichos se ha dado la orden de que los busquen pero no hay rastro por ningún lado.

**Musa**: que les pudo haber pasado

**Tecna**: tal vez quieren darnos una sorpresa

**Layla**: Ya aparecerán

**Bloom**: Eso espero, eso espero

**Nota: **

Algo malo se avecina ¿podrán descubrirlo a tiempo? Además la pregunta es que habrán hecho con los especialistas. Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo iba a meter otras cosas pero mejor lo dejo para el capitulo siguiente. Bye.

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II.**

- El tiempo pasa y cosas muy raras empiezan a sucederles a nuestros amigos y a otras personas. -

**LA REVELACION DE LAS HADAS**

**José**: no han sentido como si cosas muy raras estuvieran pasando.

**Mario**: es cierto. **(Preocupado)**

**Josué**: yo también lo he notado.

**Manuel**: pero gracias a Dios, no han sido cosas graves.

**Mauricio**: es como si algo o alguien nos cuidaran

**Ángel**: tienes razón.

En un callejón unas sombras discuten sobre lo que sucede, se trata de Icy la cual le esta informando a Osai lo que sucede

**Icy**: e hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido y no puedo acabar con ellos.

**Osai**: entonces ya saben su paradero, ha enviado a alguien a salvarlos, también para saber como se encuentra y si están en condiciones de pelear, será mejor que empieces un ataque a gran escala para acabar con ellos y con el ser que los protege.

**Icy**: entonces me apresurare antes de que ellos recuerden quienes son en realidad y que se prepare esa hadita porque acabare con ella.

**Osai**: enviare a Stormy para que te ayude, entre las dos podrán acabar con ellos y con la criatura que los protege.

**Icy**: de acuerdo pero tenga seguro que no le fallaremos.

**Osai**: eso espero

**Los dos**: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar:

**¿? 1**: ya no se que hacer al parecer el hechizo es fuerte no he logrado que recobren la memoria y para mal Icy esta aquí y quiere acabar con ellos, los he protegido pero no se cuanto tiempo mas podre hacerlo.

**¿? 2**: el tiempo se acaba debes encontrar la manera Magics no resistirá mucho pronto caeremos, debes darte prisa, si es necesario revela tu identidad para protegerlos y haber si recuerdan algo con eso.

**¿? 1**: así lo hare me comunicare en otro momento.

Varios días después en el parque:

**Manuel**: que lindo mañana para un día de campo, tu que opinas Marina

**Marina**: si me alegra que todos podamos convivir hoy.

**Mauricio**: si además quiero probar la comida que Marina hizo.

**Ángel**: hablando de eso ya tengo hambre.

**José**: no sea chillón apenas acabamos de llegar y falta para la hora de comer.

**Mario**: si espérate primero juguemos un poco y luego comemos.

**Josué**: si no seas impaciente Ángel.

En eso Mauricio es atacado por un rayo y sale disparado cuando cae se golpea fuertemente la cabeza, lo que provoca que cosas, sucesos y personas olvidadas regresen a su mente, para el momento los demás lo rodean en eso aparece un monstruo de hielo y ataca al grupo. Los chicos tratan de distraerlo en lo que Marina y Mauricio aun inconsciente escapan.

**Manuel**: Marina sal de aquí.

**Mario**: saca a Mauricio como puedas luego te ayudamos.

**Marina**: no los puedo dejar vamos juntos todos.

**Ángel**: has caso vete no pongas tu vida en peligro.

**Mauricio**: **(despertando)** que sucede donde estoy.

**Marina**: ya despertaste

En eso aparecen mas monstruos y unos atacan a Marina y Mauricio

**Josué**: cuidado

**Mario**: quien puede estar comandando a estas criaturas.

En eso aparecen Icy y Stormy:

**Icy**: ahora será su fin y no hay quien los salve. Acabemos con ellos Stormy.

**Stormy**: como digas Icy.

Aparece un tornado que empieza a absorber todo a su paso. Cuando el ataque se acercaba otro lo detiene destruyendo la concentración de Stormy, todos voltean a ver el lugar de donde vino para saber quien lo lanzo.

**Manuel**: que fue eso.

**Ángel**: no lo se pero nos salvo.

De entre los arboles aparece una silueta conocida por todos:

**Mario**: pero es Anais

**Josué**: que hace ella aquí.

**Mauricio**: vete de aquí Anais.

**Icy**: Prisma de hielo. **(Atacándola)**

**Anais**: Bombas sónicas. **(Respondiendo al ataque con otro)**

**Icy**: ¿Qué? **(sorprendida)**

**Anais: ** Winx Enchantix

**Manuel**: no puede ser

**Musa**: tomen esto trix,** (atacándolas) **Explosión sónica.

Las Trix salen volando pero regresan:

**Stormy**: eso es lo mejor que tienes.

**Icy**: vas a perder Musa

Empieza una pelea en el aire entre ellas en eso:

**José**: es una de las chicas que vi en mi sueño.

**Josué**: no solo tu, yo también la he visto en mis sueños.

**Ángel**: no puede ser.

En el cielo las trix tienen una ventaja sobre Musa ya que son dos:

**Icy**: lista para rendirte

**Musa**: no lo pienso hacer si lo hago le fallare a todas las winx y a la dimensión mágica.

**Stormy**: te superamos en número así que ríndete o muere. Esta sola.

**Marina**: ella no esta sola. **(Dijo dando varios pasos a delante justo hacia donde están)**

**Manuel**: no te metas Marina ellas tienen poderes tu no

**Ángel**: es cierto no te metas.

**Mario**: escúchanos.

**Marina**: no permitiré que le hagan daño a Musa ni que destruyan nuestros mundos, hice una promesa y no voy a romperla. Winx Enchantix.

**Nota: **

Bueno ¿Quién iba a decir que Anais era en realidad Musa y mucho menos que no Marina era nada más que Tecna? Pero las preguntas que deben estarse asiendo es ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Por qué las dos hadas aparecieron de repente? La verdad es que… Que dijeron esta nos va a decir sigan leyendo y lo sabrán. Si desean conocer que sucederá ahora. Además si quieren conocer que ha pasado todo este tiempo en la dimensión mágica deben hacerlo. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III.**

- Bueno ahora sabemos que Marina y Anais son en realidad dos de las Winx, me refiero al hada de la música y a la de la tecnología, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? -

**RECOBRANDO LA MEMORIA, UNA ESPERANZA NACE**

Mientras Tecna se eleva para apoyar a Musa en la batalla contra las Trix, los chicos las observan.

**Manuel**: no puede ser Marina es también un hada.

**Ángel**: es una de las hadas que yo creo todos hemos visto en nuestros sueños.

En el cielo

**Icy**: que no puede ser.

**Musa**: Tecna **(sorprendida)** pero ¿Cómo?

**Tecna**: lamento no haberte avisado pero la orden era muy exacta. **(Le dice)**

**Musa**: no tengas pena, ahora acabemos con ellas. **(Tomando una actitud seria)**

**Tecna**: de acuerdo lista **(optando por la misma postura que Musa)**

**Musa**: claro.

Unen sus manos en el aire, cuando sienten que la energía fluyen pronuncian

**Las Dos**: Convergencia destellos de armonía.

El estallido de poder que realizan es increíble y poderoso destruyo a todos los monstruos que estaban ahí e hizo huir a las Trix.

**Ángel**: no puede ser todo esto se parece a los sueños que he tenido

**Josué**: queras decir que todos hemos visto.

En eso Musa y Tecna bajan y se des transforman revelando su verdadera forma ya que durante todo este tiempo estuvieron disfrazando sus verdadero rostros con el objetivo de encontrar a los especialistas.

**Ángel**: me podrían explicar que sucede aquí

**Manuel**: yo tampoco entiendo por que se meten en nuestros sueños y ahora revelan su verdadera forma

**Josué**: hablen Anais, Marina si esos son sus verdaderos nombres.

**Tecna**: no es asunto suyo

**Mauricio**: yo creo que si, ya me tienen muy preocupado con todo esto

**Josué**: Mauricio tiene razón, no creen que necesitemos una explicación

**Musa**: no lo creo pero es algo que no les incumbe

**Tecna**: Musa tiene razón, esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes

**Mauricio**: yo exijo saber

**Musa**: ¿Por qué lo dices? **(sorprendida)**

**Mauricio**: lo que pasa es que cuando estaba inconsciente empezaron a pasar imágenes muy extrañas en mi mente, y desde hace unos meses todos hemos empezado a tener sueños muy extraños en los que aparecen ustedes y otras chicas.

**Tecna**: me permites revisarte, para saber que sucede

**Mauricio**: de acuerdo

Se realiza un estudio que muestra que se encuentra bien físicamente, pero que se encuentra bajo la influencia de un hechizo muy poderoso, pero no difícil de vencer.

**Tecna**: es el tipo de magia que posee el hechicero Osai

**Musa**: no puede ser, eso ¿Qué quiere decir? **(preocupada)**

**Tecna**: se que tu no sabias Musa pero se descubrió un hechizo que tal vez haría que todos los especialistas sepan quienes son pero necesita de Dos o mas Hadas de nivel Enchantix

**Musa**: pues hagámoslo

**Tecna**: solo que hay un problema necesitamos que todos estén dispuestos a dejar sus vidas actuales para volver a ser los que eran antes.

**Ángel**: si esa es la única manera que recordemos quienes somos y las ayudemos estamos dispuestos.

Unen sus manos y luego utilizando su polvo de hadas comienzan a recitar el hechizo que les devolverá la memoria. En las mentes de cada uno las imágenes van formándose claramente, cada persona, cada suceso y momento importante va viniendo a su memoria.

Todos sus recuerdos regresan poco a poco cuando el hechizo termina Musa y Tecna están cansadas los chicos caen pero ya saben quienes son y de donde son:

**Josué**: un momento este no es mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre es Nabu

**José**: ya recuerdo mi nombre es Sky

**Mario**: yo también mi nombre es Helio

**Manuel**: el mío es Timmy

**Ángel**: y el mío es Brandon

**Mauricio**: yo, yo me llamo Riven.

**Nota: **

Que les parece ahora si la que se va armar resulta que los chicos que aparecieron en los dos capítulos anteriores, si eran los especialistas que creen que sucederá ahora, yo quiero saber **(que digo si yo lo escribí)**, bueno los dejo con la duda. Ahora cada uno conoce su verdadero nombre ¿Qué harán? Lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV.**

- En el capitulo anterior las winx logran que las trix huyan y descubren que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, lograron crear un hechizo que ha revelado a cada muchacho su pasado, ¿Qué aran ahora?-

**LAS MALAS NOTICIAS**

**Riven**: Musa te encuentras bien

**Timmy**: Tecna estas bien

Se acercan y se dan cuenta que se encuentran bien de pronto ellas se levantan y los miran a los ojos.

**Riven**: sucede algo

**Tecna**: recuerdan quienes son

**Helio**: desde luego chicas.

**Nabu**: yo creo que mejor no vamos de aquí

**Timmy**: Nabu tiene razón deben explicarnos que ha sucedido y ¿Por qué no recordábamos nada?

**Tecna**: mañana por la tarde en casa de Musa hablaremos. **(Seria)**

**TODOS:** de acuerdo

Por la noche en casa de Musa, se encuentras las dos hadas Winx reunidas hablando de lo que sucedió

**Musa**: ahora solo queda que ellos decidan si quieren regresar o prefieren seguir con sus vidas de hasta ahora **(preocupada)**

**Tecna**: aunque hay algo que me intriga

**Musa**: ¿Qué es Tecna?

**Tecna**: que al parecer el hechizo no era tan fuerte

**Musa**: ¿Cómo? **(sorprendida)**

**Tecna**: solo por el hecho de que en los sueños, sus recuerdos volvían no se a que se pudo deber

**Musa**: ¿a que crees que se debió?

**Tecna**: no lo se pero lo bueno es que ya recuerdan y hay esperanzas

**Musa**: es cierto lo mejor será descansar fue un día agotador, mañana será mas largo, recuerda que les dijimos que sabrían todo.

**Tecna**: es cierto lo mejor será descansa

**Musa**: te quedas a dormir ya es tarde para que te vayas

**Tecna**: de acuerdo bien

Así se retiran a descansar. Al día siguiente en la casa de Musa

**Timmy**: Muy bien ya estamos todos cuenten.

**Musa**: bien después que nos despedimos, no sabemos que sucedió exactamente lo único es que a los dos días ustedes habían desaparecido y no existían indicios de donde se fueron a meter.

**Tecna**: pensamos que tuvieron una misión así que no le dimos importancia. Conforme fueron transcurriendo los meses no había seña alguna de que ustedes regresarían, siguiendo con todas las cosas se llevo acabo la graduación.

**Musa**: después de esto nos separamos cada una de vuelta a su hogar.

**Tecna**: Bloom volvió aquí, a la tierra, pero mucho antes empezó a tener presentimientos de que algo malo ocurriría

**Musa**: le dijimos que no les pusiera mucha atención, pero justo un tiempo después de que cada una había vuelto a su vida normal, sucedió algo que no esperábamos.

**Timmy**: a ¿Qué te refieres?

**Tecna**: lo que Musa quiere decir, es que los presentimientos de Bloom estaban en lo cierto, un nuevo enemigo hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a destruir y conquistar cada reino

**Sky: **¿Qué estas diciendo? **(preocupado)**

**Musa**: lo que oyes Sky lamentablemente nos percatamos cuando el ya había comenzado, poco a poco los reinos fueron cayendo

**Tecna**: fue una ardua labor pero logramos salvar a mucha gente llevándola a un escondite, que hasta ahora es seguro.

**Musa**: un tiempo después la señorita Faragonda sugirió que una de nosotras debía de ir a buscar a Bloom para que todas las Winx nos encontráramos reunidas

**Tecna**: también que mientras eso sucedía, otra debía de buscar algún indicio de su paradero

**Musa**: entre Tecna y yo nos dimos cuenta de que ustedes habían desaparecido por obra de magia y los rastros nos guiaban hasta este planeta.

**Tecna**: luego de informar, Musa fue comisionada junto con otra de las chicas a venir a buscarlos, pero fue necesario que ella regresara, así que me fue dada la orden de venir apoyar a Musa.

**Nabu**: tu sabias quien era la otra Winx que tenia esta misión Musa

**Musa**: no yo fui enviada primero y ella después, además nos comisionaron diferentes partes de este planeta por lo que solo estábamos en contacto con Magics, pero no teníamos entre nosotras.

**Helio**: ya veo

**Riven**: ¿Qué sucedió después de que llegaste a esta parte?

**Tecna**: lo que ustedes saben tuvo que tomar una identidad falsa, para encontrarlos después yo hice lo mismo, el resto ya lo conocen. Me refiero a lo que paso en este tiempo.

**Sky: **¿Cómo es que no los han logrado capturar?

**Musa**: en realidad no lo se, lo único de lo que estoy enterada es que todo sigue igual que cuando vine

**Riven**: lo bueno es que ustedes están bien

**Nabu**: por cierto ¿Cómo esta Layla? **(preocupado)**

**Helio**: y Flora **(sonriente)**

**Sky: **óiganme, óiganme ¿Qué hay de Bloom? **(Molesto)**

**Brandon: **no se olviden de Stella

**Musa**: La verdad, lo único que se es que están bien, pero no se que paso con Bloom

**Sky: (alterado)** ¿Cómo que no sabes que sucedió con Bloom? Se supone que son amigas y todas deberían conocer sobre el estado de las demás.

**Musa**: no lo se ella, no había vuelto a Magics cuando yo vine a buscarlos

**Sky: **¿Qué dices que ella no estaba cuando todo comenzó?

**Musa**: es la verdad, no se

**Riven**: cálmate ella debe estar bien

**Timmy**: Tecna tu sabes algo

**Tecna**: **(se calla)** no puedo decirles aquí, **(cambia de tema)** lo mejor será en otro momento, creo que han sido muchas emociones por hoy

**Nabu**: es cierto tranquilízate Sky, pronto lo sabremos no es así. **(Voltea a ver a las chicas)**

**Las dos:** Claro

**Helio**: bueno lo mejor será arreglar todo para volver a Magics. Lo antes posible **(decidido)**

**Nabu**: es cierto, si queremos ayudar lo mejor será regresar lo mas pronto posible

**Riven**: en eso tienen razón, me muero por tener una buena pelea

**Timmy**: tú nunca vas a cambiar, he Riven **(con una gota en la frente)**

**Riven**: no, si así, le gusto a Musa para que cambiar **(la mira)** no es así preciosa

**Musa**: **(sonrojada)** si

**Tecna**: y ese milagro que Riven le haga piropos a Musa **(sorprendida)**

**Timmy**: lo que pasa es que hemos cambiado, no tanto, **(ella lo mira con sorpresa)** por favor no me mires con esa cara.

**Tecna**: ya veo, bueno lo mejor será dividirnos y arreglar lo que haya que arreglar para volver lo más pronto posible, el tiempo es esencial.

**Musa**: eso es cierto. **(Los mira)** están seguros de querer volver y dejar todo

**Sky: **claro, bueno en unos cuantos días nos reuniremos para partir, también hay que dejar todo para que parezca que nos mudamos o algo así, de esta manera nadie sospeche. De acuerdo **(decidido)**

**Todos: **de acuerdo

Así se retiran los chicos para arreglar su partida, que debe ser lo mas pronto en la casa se quedan las dos hadas de pronto

**Musa**: ¿Por qué no les dijiste que pasa con Bloom? O sucede algo que yo no sepa

**Tecna**: no lo quise decir enfrente de Sky, pero Bloom…

**Musa**: ¿Cómo? **(sorprendida)** pero ella es muy fuerte, además el poder del Dragón estaba dentro de ella

**Tecna**: no le digas a los chicos, pero…

**Musa**: **(sorprendida)** ¿Cómo esta eso?

**Tecna**: … **(Preocupada)** Por favor no les digas todo debe ser a su debido tiempo.

**Musa**: de acuerdo

**Nota: **

Ahora si que ya me perdí, como es eso ¿Qué le paso a Bloom? No puede ser que le paso a mi hada, **(que hago yo soy la que la puse en este lio)** lo que si es que ya se decido que los chicos arreglen sus asuntos, pero lo importante es que volverá a la Dimensión Mágica para salvarla, lo lograran. Eso esta todavía por verse, espero que sea para bien. Bueno si quieren saber más sigan leyendo. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V.**

- los chicos han sido informados de los que sucede, y deciden regresar para ayudar a salvar la dimensión mágica, que les espera de vuelta en Magics.-

**PREPARANDOSE Y REGRESO A LA DIMENSION MAGICA**

Días después

**Timmy**: bueno ya falta poco

**Sky: **espero, que todos estén bien **(suspirando)** Bloom

**Brandon: **tranquilo, Sky ella es fuerte debe estar bien

**Riven**: es cierto recuerda que de todas, ella es la mas difícil de vencer

**Helio**: cálmate ya falta poco para que la vuelvas a ver

**Timmy**: si, las chicas dijeron que todavía no esta todo perdido.

**Nabu**: además no esta sola, las demás Winx la acompañan

**Brandon: **bueno dejemos esto para después hay que terminar.

**Todos:** de acuerdo

De esta manera concluyen con sus labores diarias y arreglan todo lo que les hace falta para regresar a Magics. Mientas tanto en la parte de la Dimensión mágica bajo el mando de Osai.

**Osai**: algo anda muy raro

**Icy**: a ¿Qué se refiere mi señor?

**Osai**: a que en los ataques que hemos hecho 3 de las hadas de la compañía de la luz y la reina de Domino, son las que me han hecho frente, faltan dos de ellas

**Stormy**: tal vez sea por el hecho de que están en la Tierra

**Osai**: bueno, eso debe ser

**Darcy**: no se preocupe no creo que los encuentren, ese mundo es grande y hay mucha gente pueden llamarse como sea, o haber formado una familia, en ese caso para que los traerían de vuelta

**Osai**: es cierto dejémoslo así, lo importante es que dentro de poco la Reina de Domino ya no aguantara su barrera se debilita entonces todo será mío.

**Trix:** como ordene

En la base de la compañía de la luz

**¿? 1:** sus majestades debemos de pensar en la forma de atacar sin causarle daños a la población que nos queda

**¿? 2:** eso es cierto debe haber algo que podamos hacer

**¿? 3:** pero ¿Qué?

**¿? 2:** no lo se pero debe haber algo

**¿? 1:** usted que opina alteza

**¿? 4:** muy bien por lo pronto, reorganizaran las guardias, también hay que buscar más alimentos, y también debe haber una forma de comunicarnos con Tecna, es importante conocer ¿Cómo? Le va y se ya localizo a Musa

**¿? 1:** como ustedes ordenen **(se retira)**

**¿? 2:** te encuentras bien **(la mira preocupada)**

**¿? 4:** si no te preocupes

**¿? 3:** deberías descansar tuvimos una pelea muy dura, además as estado levantado esa barrera alrededor de la ciudad

**¿? 4:** estaré bien, **(las mira)** descuiden

**¿? 2:** te encuentras segura

**¿? 4:** claro, lo mejor es prepararnos para lo que pueda suceder.

**Las dos:** de acuerdo

Así se retira mientras las 2 se quedan muy preocupadas

**¿? 2:** crees que este bien

**¿? 3:** sabes como es no podemos oponernos

**¿? 2:** me pregunto, que pasara cuando el regrese

**¿? 3:** yo creo que volverá a ser la de antes **(picara)** a poco tu no

**¿? 2:** **(con una cara de complicidad)** tu que crees

**¿? 3:** bueno lo mejor es arreglar todo, no vaya a suceder nada imprevisto

**¿? 2:** esta vez tienes razón

**¿? 3:** es cierto, vamos

De esta manera ambas salen, mientras tanto en la Tierra.

**Timmy**: muy bien el gran día ha llegado

**Riven**: en eso estoy de acuerdo **(voltea a ver a los otros)** ya chicos no es para que se pongan así **(con una gota en la frente) **sobre todo tu Brandon

**Brandon: **¿Qué puedo hacer? **(arreglándose el pelo)** Dentro de poco voy a saber y a ver a la chica de mis sueños **(feliz)**

**Nabu**: no será de tus días completos

**Brandon: (molesto)** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Timmy**: acaso no recuerdas que Stella es el Hada del Sol y la Luna

**Brandon: **y eso que tiene ¿Qué tiene que ver?

**Sky: **es fácil ósea el hada del día y de la noche

**Brandon: **es cierto

**Riven**: y donde estarán Musa y Tecna **(preocupado)** ya tardaron demasiado, creen que les paso algo

**Timmy**: es cierto, ¿Qué les puedo haber pasado?

**Nabu**: ya chicos ellas ya son hadas, saben cuidarse solas **(mira en dirección a la entrada)** mira Riven ahí viene la dueña de tu corazón.

En el momento que lo dice Musa va llegando y se acerca al grupo

**Musa**: hola disculpen la tardanza, es que tenia que entregar las llaves de la casa, y el señor no llegaba

**Riven**: descuida preciosa, **(la abraza)** lo importante es que ya estas aquí

**Musa**: de acuerdo **(se besan)**

**Nabu**: oigan aguántense ¿Qué no ven que me nos dan celos? **(molesto)**

**Riven**: **(enfadado)** óyeme ella es mi novia no me digas que puedo hacer y que no

**Nabu**: no me refiero a que Timmy y tú las tienen aquí, en cambio los demás todavía estamos esperando para abrazarlas

**Musa**: **(sonrojada)** disculpen

**Brandon: **bueno ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?

**Timmy**: espera falta Tecna

**Nabu**: es cierto ¿Por qué no ha venido?

**Helio**: démosle tiempo

**Musa**: además sin ella no creo poder transportarnos a todos a la vez

**Sky: **muy bien espero no se tarde

Mientras tanto en el departamento de ella

**Tecna**: informales que hoy llegaremos

**¿? 1:** crees que puedan ayudar

**Tecna**: no te preocupes Digit, solo avísale a las demás

**Digit:** de acuerdo

**Tecna**: como esta.

**Digit:** te refieres a ella

**Tecna**: si, (**preocupada)** ¿Cómo se encuentra?

**Digit:** esta bien pero muy débil, ya mañana ha anunciado que no abra barrera para que pueda descansar

**Tecna**: y las demás

**Digit:** ocupadas, ya sabes cada una cumpliendo con su deber, las demás pixies las ayudan en todo lo que pueden

**Tecna**: diles que llegaremos, nos dirigiremos cerca del lago Roca de luz

**Digit:** muy bien, mejor apresúrate, no se vayan a enojar por tardarte

**Tecna**: de acuerdo nos vemos luego

Apaga su computadora y termina de arreglar

**Tecna**: espero no sea muy tarde **(preocupada)**

En el parque

**Riven**: miren ahí viene

**Tecna**: perdonen la tardanza tenia que hacer algo muy importante

**Musa**: bueno están listos para volver

**Todos:** si

**Tecna**: muy bien, comencemos

De esta manera comienzan el hechizo que los llevara de vuelta a su hogar, para cuando terminan ya todos están de vuelta en Magics

**Musa**: hemos vuelto

**Helio**: que bueno

**Riven**: ya era hora

**Nabu**: chicos miren (**preocupado)**

**Brandon: **que sucede Nabu

**Nota: **

Bueno, bueno ahora si que se pusieron muy interesantes, lo único bueno es que ya volvieron pero quienes serán esas altezas que han velado y sobre todo que es eso de la barrera, la pregunta es ¿Qué harán en estos momentos nuestros héroes? También donde esta la ciudad en la que se encuentra la gente que logro escapar, quien lo iba a decir ya me pique escribiendo, pero debo dejarlo por hoy otro día sigo. Bye.

Bueno ahora si que esta interesante la cosa no se olviden falta todavía.

Fin...?


End file.
